


Unexpected

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Detention, Potter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Four related 100 word drabbles ranging from G to NC-17 written for the Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest, 3rd wave. Originally published on Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=453 on September 3, 2003.

**~*~*~ An Unexpected Letter - Rated G ~*~*~**  
  
"Detention, Potter!" The first of the year. Snape looked almost gleeful. After all, war only intensified the little pleasures. Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron winced. Harry resigned himself to an evening introducing Mrs. Skower's to sticky cauldron bottoms.   
  
At lunch, Hedwig arrived with an unexpected letter. The envelope was black. Harry ran blindly from the Great Hall, and Snape only noticed him just then, disdainful of his haste.   
  
Dumbledore explained things later, and Snape had the decency to be appalled.   
  
In detention, Harry glared back at Snape with damp, red eyes. Snape looked away, embarrassed he had stared so long.   
  
  
 **~*~*~ An Unexpected Reaction - Rated PG ~*~*~**  
  
"Detention, Potter!" Snape raged. Inattention will get the boy killed! Five weeks since... Snape shuddered. Shouldn't Potter feel somewhat better by now?   
  
Apparently he didn't. The shattering flask abruptly interrupted the evening's grading and propelled him to Potter's side. No wonder - how could Potter see anything through those ridiculous tears!   
  
Snape shoved him brusquely into a chair, kneeling to apply healing salve. "It's war, Mr. Potter. These things happen."   
  
Harry didn't flinch.   
  
Snape, startled, looked up.   
  
"It isn't necessary to be a bloody  _bastard_ , Professor!" Harry fled the dungeon.   
  
Snape squirmed where he knelt. Perhaps the insufferable boy was right.   
  
  
 **~*~*~ An Unexpected Sweetness - Rated R ~*~*~**  
  
"Detention, Potter!" Really, the boy was maudlin in his grief.   
  
Snape felt an unfamiliar tug of guilt.   
  
In detention, Snape sat Harry on the couch by the fire. He took his hand.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter."   
  
Harry stared at him, obviously shocked. Snape didn't look away. Eventually, Harry dropped his gaze. Snape waited. Harry spoke.   
  
"It's just...I'm all alone now," he explained. Then he relaxed into Severus' shoulder - an astonishing, unexpected sweetness.   
  
The heat pooled in Severus' groin.   
  
"No. You're not," Severus rumbled, wrapping Harry in his arms; and he pressed his heat against him until Harry caught fire, too.   
  
  
 **~*~*~ An Unexpected Admission - Rated NC-17 ~*~*~**  
  
"Detention, Potter," - here, Severus moaned - "despite your  _ungh_  current argument to the contrary, is  _fuck!_  for scrubbing cauldrons!"   
  
Harry laughed around Severus' cock, preferring to tongue-scrub his hard length, instead. Really, this was far more rewarding, he thought, as Severus erupted down his throat.   
  
Severus fell back boneless and spread-eagled on the couch. Harry took it for an invitation, and fired a lubrication spell right at his rosebud hole. He dropped his wand and pressed immediately in.   
  
Severus' breath hitched; Harry, conjoined, felt a ripple around his tightly sheathed cock.   
  
Severus was right, but not about detention. Harry  _wasn't_  alone.  
  
  
 **~fin~**


End file.
